Waking Up in Vegas
by CharmedSkye92
Summary: After a night of drinking in Vegas, Aqua wakes up in the bed of a man she has never met before. Now she and her new husband have to figure out married life. Aqua/Jack Frost
1. Waking Up In Vegas

**Belated Christmas/New Years gift wrapped up in one for a good Roleplay partner of mine - Zuyuri.**

* * *

Aqua woke, warm and comfortable. She yawned, scrunching her nose as she did. For some reason, she didn't feel well rested. Her body ached all over. What on earth had she been doing last night? She frowned, intent on burrowing deeper into her covers for a few more hours of shut eye, however, she froze when she realized the bed wasn't hers. She slowly sat up. This wasn't her hotel room. This wasn't even her room. As she sat up, the covers shifted and she gasped in horror upon realizing she was bare. Hastily, she grabbed the sheet and covered herself but as she tugged, she found that the blankets didn't come freely. Someone shifted beside her, groaning in protest.

"Oh no…"

Faded memories came back to her. They were bitter and sat just as poorly on her tongue as the taste of alcohol on her tongue. She had been upset and had gone out drinking. She never went out drinking unless she was in a very good mood but her coworkers had been insistent, telling her that she needed a night out. To unwind so to speak. Apparently, she had unwound herself right into the arms of a stranger. She would have to have a word with her so called friends once her head stopped pounding. First thing first, she needed a drink and to splash some water on her face.

She slowly crept out of bed. Maybe if she was quiet enough she could avoid the person entirely. Sure, it was a walk of shame, but she hadn't intended to go home with anyone at all. She was too tired to really care about manners. Not like she had been properly taught how to deal with a one night stand. She wasn't the type. But if the way she felt was any tell, they had been quite active the night before. Her friends would think this is hilarious. The uptight Aqua letting go of all inhibitions and going nuts in one night.

She managed to find the bathroom, as well as her clothes, which she slowly gathered up and took with her. The quicker she could get this over with the better. She looked in the mirror as she shut the bathroom door behind her. She looked just about as awful as she felt. Red rimmed eyes from crying and lack of sleep. Her hair was mussed. Her skin was blemished with red marks and welts. She curiously reached out to touch one when she saw a flash of silver on her hand. Slowly she looked down. A ring. She cast a panicked look to the bedroom where her… partner… from the night before was still sleeping.

She didn't have the ring the night before. She knew that much. She dressed as quietly as she could before stepping out of the bathroom. The man in the bed was handsome. She was quite surprised someone like him looked twice at a girl like her. His lean figure was deceptive because he was sinfully fit. Well formed muscles buried into the sheets. His skin was blemished with love bites and hickies like hers. His white hair was tussled. Since he was still sleeping she couldn't guess what color eyes he had. Nor did she want to be around any longer than she had to unless it was as she feared. His hands were reaching out to the spot where she had been sleeping, as if he had noticed her departure and was seeking out her warmth.

Ignoring that, she reached for his hand, taking it within hers. He had a ring on his finger, just like hers. She felt extremely ill at the sight of it. It couldn't be true. They were in Vegas, but she honestly couldn't have been that drunk. Right? But she couldn't remember the night before. She had gone out with coworkers for a trip to get away from work. She had been upset that one of their other coworkers - a viper of a woman named Larxene - had gotten the promotion that Aqua had been vying for. Being passed up stung. Not only that, but she found out that her boyfriend Luxord cheated on her all because she wouldn't 'put out'.

Elsa had suggested the trip. Originally it was going to be just Elsa and Terra going, but the couple agreed Aqua needed to get away before she had a breakdown. Her blonde coworker then invited a few more of their friends so she wouldn't feel like a third wheel. The plan backfired. Instead, Aqua felt like a fifth wheel. Ventus and his girlfriend Moana had been flirting incessantly. It hadn't helped Aqua's aching heart.

"Good morning."

Alarmed Aqua looked down. The man was awake, regarding her with complete and utter amusement. She was still holding his hand. She dropped it as if she had been electrocuted. This only encouraged a smirk from her bed companion. Pearly white teeth flashed at her. She wanted the ground to swallow her up. Anything would have been preferable than spontaneous combustion from embarrassment. She knew how this looked. They had slept together and she was holding his hand when he woke up. She smoothed her hair back, struggling for words.

"This is the part where you say good morning back," he teased.

"I-"

Her tongue seemed to stop working. Rings didn't mean anything. It might have been a prank. It had to be. He had a mischievous air about him. She would be furious and humiliated for jumping to the conclusion but it was better than the alternative - having married a complete stranger. It wasn't real until it was confirmed to be real, until there was no deniability. But if it was true... She shuddered.

"Want to stick around for breakfast?" he asked, filling the silent void she created.

She gave a dim nod, not trusting herself to speak. The man grinned and climbed out of bed. He had the decency not to laugh at her when she blushed horridly before looking away. To her chagrin, he only put on a pair of boxers as he prepared to head into the kitchen. He seemed so at east that she assumed it was his home or his hotel room? Like a lost puppy, she followed him. She loathed herself for going home with a stranger. She didn't even know his name. That was probably the worst part. She was terrified if that was the case.

"First hook up?" he asked.

"I-wha-what?"

Now he laughed. It was a deep, rich sound that might have been pleasant if not for the blood pounding in her ears. She wasn't smiling. Yes. She felt pleasantly sore. More satisfied than she had been in the past, but the positives were being heavily outweighed by the negatives. How could be so relaxed? Did he not know? Was he playing it off? Was it a sick joke to him?

"You don't strike me as the type to do this sort of thing," he shrugged. "You are cute though."

Staving off another blush she took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. They had to discuss last night. She dreaded it but they had to be serious. She was scared of what this meant. Who the man was, what they did, the whole night could set her up for some terrible things later down the line. And she was the one with the lapse in judgment. Sure, the guy seemed nice, but it could very well have been an act.

"Do... you remember anything about last night?" she asked.

The man paused before flashing her a sheepish smile. She didn't return the gesture. She felt like crying. He didn't know either. It certainly wasn't a good sign. Not when an alcohol fueled night in Vegas was involved. She wanted to turn back time. Pretend this never happened but they couldn't. What if he didn't use protection? What if he was some kind of criminal? Awful thoughts rattled around in her head.

"Not one bit. I'm sorry." he admitted, "Do you?"

She shook her head. Frustrated tears pooled at the corners of her eyes. This apparently alarmed the man because he surged forward, cupping her face in his hands. She had to resist the urge to lean into his touch. He was being too kind despite the circumstances. Shouldn't he be trying to kick her out of his home? Laughing at the girl who was too drunk to remember how she got there? It was the stereotypical one-night-stand thing to do.

"Hey, it's okay... Why don't we... talk this out? Okay?"

He smiled at her, when she nodded once again. He let go of her face to guide her over to the couch. She wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to make herself smaller. Was she ready for this? No. She had no choice. They did something the night before. It might have been a good idea at the time but now they were sober and had to deal with consequences of their actions.

"Can I get you something to drink first? Coffee? Tea? Water?" he asked.

"Tea?"

He smiled kindly and rose to his feet before going to get tea. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. He came back a few moments later with two piping hot cups of tea. The wafting scent of mint swirled around them. It should have been calming but her stomach churned in protest. When she was handed the cup, she decided to nurse the mug between her hands though the man took a hearty sip. He was calm about it. It made her wonder if she wasn't just another notch in his belt considering the way he was being so casual about their hookup.

"How about we start over?" he suggested. "My name is Jack."

"I'm Aqua."

His smile made her chest clench. His kindness - in it's own way - was almost as cruel as if he had tossed her out of his house the moment she woke up. He was being far too understanding. Far too willing to make sure she was in a good mind set before sending her off. He was willing to go out of his comfort zone and make sure she was happy. It made her feel selfish considering she was a few breaths away from a true meltdown.

"Now, Aqua, why don't you tell me what has you upset?"

He spoke as if coddling a child - a little girl having a panic attack. Though, this wasn't the same as a kid bullying another on the playground. This had more serious repercussions. She looked down at the mug. Easier to talk to it than to look Jack in the eyes and tell him what she assumed happened. She willed herself not to cry. She was made of stronger stuff than this. But waking up the way she had left her nerves raw and jagged around the edges.

"I can't remember last night at all," she uttered. "And we have rings."

"Rings?"

Aqua spared a hesitant glance his way, gazing from behind her lashes, fearing his response. He looked to his hand. Finally realizing that he too had a ring on. He stared at it mutely for a moment, taking in all of the tiny details of it before it truly sank in. He seemed to go as pale as a sheet - something she thought impossible since he was already ghostly pale as it was.

"Oh... shit..."


	2. Working Things Out

"You think we got married last night," Jack said.

"All I know is before last night, I didn't have a ring," she told him, "So if this is some kind of a joke, it isn't funny."

"No, you're right. It isn't funny."

She swallowed her tongue over how serious Jack became. The light that had been in his eyes earlier vanished. As had all humor. Was this the real person behind a facade? She bit her lip, avoiding looking directly at him. Maybe she had misjudged him? Once again the fear of not knowing exactly who this man was crept into her heart. She was depending on a complete and total stranger for answers that he apparently could not give her either. Whatever they had done last night, it certainly wasn't worth not being able to remember it.

"Let's… check our phones before we jump to conclusions, right?"

She gave an uncertain nod. She would have to find her phone first. In their hurry to get into bed, there was literally no telling where her things had been dropped or thrown. Her head throbbed promptly, reminding her that she had excessive amounts of alcohol. She screwed her eyes shut. While she was contemplating her aches and pains, Jack began to search around. He let out a triumphant cry when he found his cell phone. She winced at the sound. The hangover was catching up to her now that she was finally waking up.

"I'll go see if I can find something for your head I guess...""

She cracked an eye open to see him hovering awkwardly behind her. It was like he didn't know what to do with her now that she was staying. Had he been trying to usher her along so she would leave? She felt too miserable to move now that things were settling in. All she wanted to do was curl into a ball and never move again. The tea did help a little but the thought of drinking anything more made her stomach churn uncomfortably. She set the mug on the coffee table before laying on the couch. She felt miserable. It seemed too much to ask for to have the ground swallow her up.

* * *

Jack walked into the other room, leaving his 'wife' to fend off her hangover on her own. His wife. Now that was a scary thought. Their marriage (if true) was nothing more than a drunken mistake. The logical thing to do was separate. Sighing, he looked at his phone. On social media he had drunkenly posted about the 'most amazing, beautiful and smart' woman he had ever met. His drunken ramblings ended with 'I want to marry her'. Then came a flood of messages. Everything from 'dude, you're drunk. Go home' to 'Pics or it didn't happen!' Probably hoping in his intoxicated state, he would send nudes of the girl. Before he could check to make sure he hadn't, his phone rang. Caller ID ready E. Aster Bunnymund. He grimaced but answered.

"Hello?"

"Mate, I'm gunna kill ya! I've been tryin' ta call all night!" Bunny snarled. "Where are ya?"

Jack was immensely grateful that Aqua was in the room. He was also grateful that Aster was on the other line and not in the room with him or his Aussie friend very well might try to follow through with his threat. As if his head and his current predicament might not do it for the Aussie. Jack desperately needed hot black coffee and something greasy. Something to help with his headache might help too. Which reminded him, he was supposed to be looking for something for his 'wife'. There was only so long he could stall.

"Hotel room in Vegas."

"I thought you and North went there for business."

"We did but his clients apparently wanted to conduct business with vodka. Lots and lots of vodka."

He could picture Aster shaking his head in disapproval. He never did approve of Jack's lifestyle. Jack liked to burn the candle from both ends of the stick. Live like each moment was his last. Do the things that others wished they could have done. Like take random girls to bed and never see them again. Or drink until he had a blackout in his memory. None of this was new to him, however, actually having a band on his finger and a girl worried they got married was another. But that was how his night deteriorated. Somewhere after work, he ran into Aqua. She left such an impression on him, she feared they got married whilst drunk.

"What the hell was up with yer posts last night? Who was the sheila?"

Jack sighed. He eyed the band on his hand in distaste. It was an elegant piece. Very thoughtful. The silver band had a ring of was that diamonds? They were shaped like snowflakes. Did he pick that out or was that his 'wife' in the other room? He removed the ring from his finger and placed it in his pocket. He didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea. If he was married to her, he was getting this taken care of as quickly as possible. Nothing cramped a single's life like being hitched.

"Jack, what did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"For cryin' out loud! Ya just sighed!" Aster cried. "I'm not going ta like it, am I?"

"I... She thinks we got married last night."

The other line went silent for a moment. Jack wondered if it was possible to shock a person to death with unexpected outbursts like that. What was he supposed to tell his boss when he showed up? What time was it? Did he have another meeting soon? He managed to find his briefcase not far off, tossed haphazardly on a chair, where the contents had spilled all over the floor. They must have been really eager to get into bed. He found his day planner underneath the chair. No meetings until noon. It was 9 am. So he had time to ditch the chick and figure this out.

"Yer pullin' my leg."

"I wish I were!"

"Blood Hell! What were ya thinkin'?"

"I swear it was the booze. She's cute but I think the most of last night was the alcohol talking."

He could feel Aster's radiating disapproval. It was no secret that Jack had multiple partners. Loads of one night stands. Nothing serious. Jack was all playful quips and fun times. Not hard work and commitment. Because Jack enjoyed the fun of his single life. Being tied to just one person was too serious for the likes of him. He was not exactly someone that 'Aqua' would be proud to bring home to her folks. He was okay with that because he had no intention of playing 'happily ever after' with her.

"I don't know what to do. I can't just kick her out," Jack groused. "I was trying to make sure she wasn't going to flip before she dropped that bomb on me."

"Jack Frost comforting people? Now yer kidding..."

"I can't even remember if the sex was good."

"Ah, there he is," came Aster's dry retort. "Yer gonna hafta play nice, Jackie, if she is yer wife."

Jack wrinkled his nose. That woman, his wife? She was far too timid. He bet that this was probably the 'craziest' night she ever had in her entire life. Just looking at her screamed 'goodie-goodie'. She was one word away from a full blown panic attack with mass hysteria and tears. No, it was best for everyone if this was just cleaned up, forgotten about and never spoken of again.

"Bunny... you've got to help a guy out."

"All right. Listen. I'll check 'round and see if ya got married."

"Thank you!"

"Ya owe me! Big."

Jack winced. This normally meant calling in a favor which could be cashed in whenever the 'user' wanted. But he was up shit creek without a paddle. He had no means of handling this on his own. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed Aster's help. If this was as serious as he feared, it had to be taken care of. He sighed and dug through his bag, finding a bottle of painkillers. A quick trip to the bathroom, a scoop of water with his bare hands and he had swallowed down a few pills to help his throbbing head.

"Yeah, a favor. Any time you want."

"And if I find you a divorce attorney?" Bunny asked.

It may have been a joke but Jack wasn't about to chance things. He dreaded going back out to talk to Aqua again, but it had to be done. He had to play nice until this was sorted out and he was certain he was free of her for good. That she would have no ties over him. He wouldn't let her interfere with the life he had so painstakingly set up for himself. He just had to remain calm in the meantime. There was no way any judge would let two drunk youths say 'I do' in a legally binding ceremony.

"Then two favors." he said.

"Done."

Aster hung up without so much as a goodbye. Jack didn't mind. Aster may have disapproved of Jack's lifestyle, but he was a good friend who never let Jack down when he needed him most. He was better than Jack deserved sometimes. Not that he would ever admit that to Aster's face. The man would lord it over him for the rest of his life. There were times when he wondered why he had such good friends when he was such a crummy person. He wouldn't question his good fortune aloud or he may just ruin what he had.

Still, the call left his nerves frayed. He had to wait on Aster to find out if he really did get married. He glanced down to the weight on his hand. The ring - though elegant in design - felt like a shackle. That would make 'Aqua' the warden. If he got out of this situation, he vowed to be much more careful with alcohol. How Jack longed to be back in bed. He could have at least had another round with Aqua - one he would remember - to make the morning better, but no, she had to have morals and scruples. Nothing was as much of a mood killer as a crying girl.


	3. And the Boot Drops

Aqua must have fallen asleep. She woke to the wafting scent of warm breakfast. Her stomach rumbled but getting up to eat would mean leaving the safety of sleep. At least in sleep she didn't feel like she had been run over by a truck. Furrowing her brow, she cracked open an eye. She could see Jack's figure at the door, taking a tray from someone at the door. She weakly lifted her head as Jack swept into the room. He brought the tray into the room and set it down on the coffee table.

"Come on, wakey, wakey. I ordered room service."

Aqua grimaced, burying her face into the couch cushion. She still felt like a truck had run her over. Jack's hand gave her rougher shove. She groaned and looked up. Jack's expression shifted from something unreadable but dark to a cheery smile. Aqua was not given much time to reconsider what had happened because he gave her another nudge when she didn't sit up fast enough. She grimaced.

"Gotta eat," he told her. "You'll feel better."

"If I eat, would you let me sleep?" she begged.

Jack smirked. He reached under the tray and pulled out a slice of crispy bacon. He waved it in front of her, seemingly relishing the way her face had gone green. Her stomach churned, protesting but longing for the food at the same time. She couldn't remember the last time that she had eaten. She was pretty sure it was breakfast the day before. Her head was so clouded she couldn't quite remember. But with her stomach as unruly as it was, she doubted it would be a good idea to force anything into it.

"Come on," he coaxed. "Eat."

She sat up and snatched the bacon from his hand. Gracelessly, she shoved it in her mouth. A dark glower lined her features. It took a bit of effort to chew it as it was quite crispy and her stomach roiled in protest. However, she managed to keep it down. She supposed the tea helped to calm her stomach so she reached for the piping hot mug to take a mild sip. It was still warm, but Jack was right. The food and drink did help her to feel a little more human. She supposed if she could shower, she would feel completely restored, if not for the soreness her body reminded her of.

Jack sat across from her, reaching into the dish on the tray. He pulled out a greasy looking breakfast wrap. Her stomach lurched when he took a bite of it. But even she could admit that it smelled positively mouth-watering. Her empty alcohol soaked belly rumbled. She quickly placed her hand over her stomach, trying to stifle the sound. Jack's smirk was positively wicked. As if he relished embarrassing her. Maybe she was wrong about the whole situation. She certainly hoped she was.

"See, even if you can't argue. You've got to eat." he said smugly.

Wincing, she sat up on the couch, hoping to appear dignified and calm. What she felt was the total opposite. She felt pathetic and nervous. She wasn't the type to go about having one night stands with strangers. Was this really just drinks going too far? There was no denying how devilishly handsome her night companion had been. His sleep tousled hair messed up from the heat of the night. The rough 'who me?' mischievous smile that tickled the edges. The way his shirt clung to every muscle. It would tighten over every movement and show her that he was very fit. However, looks weren't everything. His personality was starting to leave something to be desired.

Still, she silently picked at the tray of food that Jack had ordered for them. She didn't know what she was supposed to say to this complete and utter stranger. The pastry she was absentmindedly chewing tasted cloyingly sweet. A chocolate and hazelnut filling inside a buttery pastry shell. She felt her stomach protest it but she felt she would be able to keep it down better than anything greasy.

"Do… you have friends or something here?" he asked.

"I came with two of my friends."

"Why don't you try calling them?"

"I don't know where my phone is," she murmured.

Jack looked around the room. They still had discarded clothes strewn about and a few things had been knocked over in their apparent haste to get to the bedroom. Aqua blushed and looked away. It would be absolutely dismal trying to find all of her things. She tried to recall everything she had been wearing and what had been on her person the night before. She supposed after eating, she should search the place and try and find her belongings. Perhaps getting up and doing just that sooner, rather than later would be a good idea. He probably already thought she was insane for fearing they were married because of rings.

"I can help you look?" he offered.

"I suppose…"

She had the feeling he wanted her out the door but was trying to be polite about it. And maybe that would be best. If she got away, she could have time to clear her head and just recover from… her evening. She still had to get back to Elsa and Moana. They were probably worried sick about her. Aqua typically didn't do things like this. She was worried about herself. Never before had she let herself get so drunk that she lost all sense of logic and common sense. She prided herself on that.

Now, she wasn't sure what she thought of herself. She knew she had been upset, but by acting out and drinking herself under the table, she might just have made things infinitely worse for herself. The best thing she could do was retain her dignity, gather her things and leave. A walk of shame… She wouldn't let Jack see just how upset she was about it so she stood, and walked away from him. He watched her for a moment, his eyes roving over her back. She grit her teeth to prevent herself from snapping at him. No need to take her bad mood out on him. Her shoes had been kicked off at the door - sneakers. Meaning she would have to find socks too.

Thankfully, she had her jeans, underwear and her t-shirt. Though her bra was missing in action. She would also have to find her purse and her phone. She didn't think she had anything else last night. But she couldn't remember. Either way, her purse, her wallet and her phone were the priority. The other things could be abandoned and replaced if she had to. She had to get away from this… stifling room. Away from Jack. If that was even his name. He could have lied to her and she should have lied to him.

She could feel his eyes on her as she searched. Despite offering to help, he hadn't moved. Just watched her as she looked around. His grin was boring into her back. She felt another wave of nausea and she wasn't sure if it was from her roiling stomach or from discomfort. Especially when he looked amused as she checked underneath things on her hands and knees. She could feel her face burning from humiliation. Her purse was under one of the desks. Inside contained her wallet and her dead phone.

She had to school her expression when she sat up to find Jack dangling her black bra dangling from his finger. Little blue roses had been embroidered around the cups. The fabric seemed to sway mockingly in his hand. She stood up and wrenched the bra from his hand, glaring as spitefully as she could manage. His smile was lewd, as if he was imagining himself taking it off of her last night. It took a lot not to smack him right then and there. He had been so kind before he had called his friend. But she supposed he was just trying to usher her out the door and move on with his life now. Fine. She didn't need him anyways.

"Come on," he intoned, mockingly. "I thought you said I was your 'husband.'"

She took the ring off her finger and threw it at him for all she was worth. She was very satisfied when it bounced off his forehead, leaving a red mark. He caught it and now he glared at her, rubbing the spot where the ring struck him. _Good,_ she thought, he deserved much worse. Aqua knew it was rather childish of her to throw it at him, but he was bringing out the worst in her temper. The way he was being so casual and nonchalant about this told her this wasn't the first time he had a girl in bed with him like this.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"You're being a prick about this!" she snapped. "You're…. You're acting like this is just some game! This could be serious!"

"You're overreacting. There's no way they'd us get married if were smashed." he replied.

"You don't know that," she said.

"And you don't know that we did."

He had a point. Two rings didn't necessarily mean anything, but the ring she had just thrown at him had some weight to it. Like it was real metal with a real precious stone. Not something you could pick up at a quarter machine and it certainly wasn't a candy ring. She was someone who often assumed the worst, but this was a rather serious matter. They had to get to the bottom of it. But she was torn between fixing the problem and running as far as she could as fast as she could.

"Forget it," she uttered.

She barely managed to keep the frustrated tears from her eyes so she turned her back to him. Keeping her head high, she marched to the door, only pausing to put on her shoes. Jack said nothing as she prepared to leave. It was probably what he wanted. Her gone. Out of his life once and for all. Without having to deal with her hysterics or logic. Once she figured out where she was, she would go back to her hotel room and let herself decompress, a good cry, a shower and lie in bed while she got lectured by her friends for worrying them sick.

However, when she opened the door, she found a large Russian man standing outside. His fist raised over the door, as if to knock. His arm was tattooed. The irony that the fact his skin said 'naughty' was not lost on her. She stepped back, not sure what she should say because she didn't know him and he didn't know her. This was clearly a guest for Jack. She cast a look over her shoulder at her 'husband'. Jack's face was set into a neutral expression.

"Ah, Jack. Good. I came to drop by papers from last night."

"Listen, North, now is not a good time," Jack said. "I'm a little… busy."

Aqua sneered over how he worded it like that. Like she was a chore that he could just be done with and wash his hands of. She supposed, in a way, she was. But he didn't have to be so open about it. Where was the nice guy who made her tea and tried to reassure her? She wrapped her arms around herself, wondering if she shouldn't make her escape. The door was open. She would just have to push past the old man to go. The elevator door was visible just behind his shoulder.

"Is not work," North said.

"Not work? Then what is it?"

North flashed a bright smile in response to Jack's confusion. The man seemed to be oblivious to the tone of the room - to the clear tension between Aqua and Jack. He held up an envelope as if they were supposed to guess what was inside of it. When neither of them answered, the old man deflated slightly. Aqua edged towards the door, trying to make herself as small and insignificant as she could, but North shifted, completely blocking her way now. She was trapped inside.

"Your marriage papers!"

Aqua froze. The word rattled around in her head. Yes, she had her fears but to hear someone else, a third party, confirm her worst fears was gut wrenching. She was married to Jack? She got so drunk she slept with and married the first asshole she met? She put a hand to her mouth, partially to hide her horror and partially to keep her pastry from making a reappearance. She wanted to say 'I told you so' but this wasn't something she had wanted to be right about.

"My what?"

"Your marriage. Was good wedding!"

"Why… don't you come inside? I think we have to talk." Jack said.

* * *

Jack stared at the papers in his hands. Both of their signatures glared up at them, vowing their oath to 'love and cherish one another for as long as they both should live'. He snorted derisively. He had to be drunk to make such a promise. He tossed the papers onto the table between them. She could barely look at him or North. Like she was ashamed to be seen with either of them.

"You… took my name?" he said.

"It would appear so."

"Aqua Frost… Sounds like a mixed drink," he mused.

"Glad you think so," she snapped sarcastically.

She hadn't intended the heat of her jab but North had just finished explaining they met at the bar, decided they loved each other and they wanted to get married. Instead of trying to talk them out of it, he had found them a pastor who was willing to wed them. He even signed as one of the witnesses. What kind of person did that? She could barely believe him. The other witness was someone named Yen Sid. But for all she knew, that person could be an Elvis impersonator under a pseudonym.

"Now what do we do?"

"I don't know," she replied.

A few minutes ago, she had just about run out the door. North exchanged a look between them. She cast a look at the wall again. Her phone was on a charger now. She had a feeling she would need it. She had to get a hold of Moana and Elsa. This had become a real mess and she really wanted someone to help her. She also needed something to remind her that despite everything, she could get through this.

"You are married," North said. "You go on the honeymoon now."

"Sir," she started. "We-"

"You call me North, da?"

She inhaled slowly. Talking to North was… difficult. He was a very obtuse man. He seemed likely to think picking someone up for an event actually meant, picking them up off the ground instead of driving to get them. Or that 'jumping into the sack' actually mean there was a sack involved and not a bed. Jack smirked, seeming to sense how irate she was over the situation. She wondered if she could pick something else up and throw it at him or if he would expect that from her now.

"North," she said, her voice straining, "We don't know each other. We shouldn't have gotten married in the first place."

"But it was good match. You were so loving." North protested.

"We were drunk," Jack said bluntly.

North just stared at them, as if not comprehending what the issue was. She wanted to scream. Of course she had to get the two people who didn't seem to take anything seriously. Jack treated this like a game. And North didn't seem to think there was an issue to begin with. She was rather irked as she realized that they did not seem to find fault with this. They didn't see this for what it really was.

"We need to annul the marriage. It's not a legitimate if we were drunk." she explained.

"Fine. How do we do that?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," she said, "But we need to figure it out. I have a flight back home tomorrow and I'm not missing it."


	4. And it Keeps Going Downhill

After giving Jack her number and taking back the ring, she left his room to figure out where she was. Jack. Her husband. How could she have let things go so far? Why hadn't anyone stopped them? Clearly, they had been drunk and not in their right state of mind. She never would have agreed to marry someone like Jack. He was cruel and more than once, he had cast her heated glances - making her feel naked all over again despite the fact that she had dressed first. Thankfully, she had found all of her belongings before she left. The mere thought of spending her life with him twisted her stomach like snakes.

She found herself outside of her room not long after she left. Her room number had been printed on the card key and it was the same as Jack's. She just had to go up a few floors to find her room. Though, if they hadn't been in the same hotel, maybe she wouldn't have met Jack, she wouldn't have married a stranger and she wouldn't have slept with him. It was all quite infuriating. She wanted to crawl into bed and into a small ball of self loathing but before she could do that a loud ear piercing scream made her freeze in her tracks.

Two pairs of arms were flung around her. Aqua barely had time to realizing that it was just Moana and Elsa before she was pulled further into the room. She was dimly aware the door was shut behind her before she was promptly marched to the couch. Both of the young women looked down upon her, hovering over her like parents about to give a lecture for staying out late at night.

Elsa's normally pulled together appearance was disheveled and she had shadows under her eyes. Her plaited braid was falling apart at the edges. Her shirt was rumpled and it appeared she had not slept in at least 24 hours. Moana fared no better. The woman's usually beautiful lustrous curls were flattened and mussed like she had run her hand through them one too many times in a night. A look of relief mingled with dread in her eyes. Aqua ducked her head guiltily. She had been out with a stranger all night and these two had been worried about her because she had vanished.

"Where have you been?" Elsa demanded. "We've been trying to get ahold of you all night!"

"Aqua, what on earth happened? Heartbook says you got married last night! Who was the guy in the pictures?" Moana added.

"I-"

"Why didn't you call us? We were worried sick!"

Despite the pounding in her head, despite the ache of her body, despite the emotional rollercoaster she hadn't signed up for, it made Aqua want to smile. The only reason she didn't was because her heart wouldn't have been in it and now was clearly not the time to be fondly amused by her friends and their antics. These two women were her dearest friends. They cared. They knew just what to say or do to make her feel even a little better than she did. She swallowed against the lump in her throat.

"I…"

"Aqua?"

She choked on her words. Bowing her head before them and hiding her face in her hands. She missed the exchange of worried looks, but she did feel the couch sink on either side of her. She felt hands wrap around her, comforting and coaxing. They were trying to get her to look at them. As if to confirm that she was still okay. And technically, she was. At least physically, despite some lingering soreness. She was more or less mentally and emotionally drained after the morning she had.

"What's wrong?" Moana asked.

"I… I did get married," Aqua confessed.

She pulled the ring out of her pocket. She wasn't about to put it back on. She didn't have to see their faces to know that both of them were slack jawed in shock and horror. Aqua - the goodie goodie - went and got herself hitched in Vegas. It was the most bizarre thing she could have done. But it didn't change the fact she had a marriage certificate in her back pocket and a ring in her hand. She just had to find a lawyer who would help her divorce Jack with no issues. Just a signature and she'd go back to being single. She couldn't believe she had even changed her name…

"Seriously?"

Their shock was almost as palpable as Aqua's had been. They simply couldn't imagine her doing something so wild. It simply wasn't like her. Aqua's hand closed around the ring. She could feel it biting into her palm. The pain was something to focus on aside from her own growing misery. At least then she didn't have to think about Jack and his stupid smug look and that dark perverted smile of his or what it had been like to sleep with him.

"What on earth possessed you to do something so-"

"I was drunk and I… I honestly don't remember a thing about last night but we slept together and he's an asshole and I hate him!" Aqua snapped.

Neither Moana or Elsa seemed to know what to say. Even as Aqua got to her feet and began to pace the room. Feeling suddenly restless Aqua smoothed her hands through her hair after she pocketed the ring once more. She now had Jack's phone number and he promised that he would get this fixed but this left her feeling sick to her stomach and her stomach roared in protest of the meal that Jack had her eat. Her head didn't hurt as bad as it had. Though she wasn't about to run a marathon in this shape.

Everything felt so emotional and raw that she wanted to scream. How could things have gone so wrong? She was just trying to have one weekend away where she could relax away from work. Forget the fact that she was passed up for a promotion that she worked so hard for. Forget the fact that she had caught her ex cheating on her. Not forget who she was with, go home with a stranger, forget her night and then marry him!

"How did you-?"

"I don't know… I don't remember any of it."

"Then how do you know you actually married him?" Elsa tried to ask.

Aqua removed the marriage certificate from her pocket and unfolded it. She passed Elsa in her pacing before continuing her march. If she kept at it, she might even wear a line into the floor. Her mind was racing now that she was talking about all the impossible things she had done. She prayed this was just some elaborate… hurtful prank someone was pulling on her but it wasn't. That North fellow (who had been apparently sent by Jack's friend Bunnymund) was quite adamant the wedding happened because he had been one of the witnesses.

"What are you going to do?" Moana asked.

"Divorce him! I'm not spending the rest of my life as Aqua Frost!"

"Frost?"

Aqua sighed. Just another reason why she had to kick Jack to the curb like the garbage human he was. She couldn't keep a name like Aqua Frost. If her boss found out? Or even her ex? Her life would be ruined. She would want to die. Then there was Jack himself. No. When she got home she would just find a lawyer and drop him. Then she would have to cope with everything that happened but that was on her to deal with.

"Aqua... "

Elsa had gone as pale as a sheet as she stared over the marriage certificate that Aqua had handed over. Aqua looked at the blonde in concern. As did Moana. She had never seen Elsa so perturbed before in her life. It made her heart skitter in her chest. She reached towards her friend who just put down the sheet of paper like it was venomous and was afraid to be bitten.

"Jackson Overland Frost was my ex-boyfriend…"

Aqua felt as if the air was sucked out of her lungs. Of course the universe just had to make this worse. How could she have married her best friend's ex? She slumped into the armchair and buried her face in her hands. Hot tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. She wanted to crawl into a ball and die because the look on Elsa's face was heartbreak and betrayal. She was the one who had put it there. Unintentionally of course. She would never do anything to hurt Elsa on purpose but… This was still her fault. There was no way that she could fix it.

"Maybe it's not the same guy?" Moana offered.

Elsa pulled out her phone and went to Aqua's Heartbook page. Any hope Aqua may have had fled when she saw the look on Elsa's face. Hurt. Rage. Despair. She truly was the scum of the earth for hurting Elsa this way. She never wanted this to happen. Or for it to turn out like this. She tried to reach out to Elsa, but the blonde shied away, her hands moving back as if Aqua would burn her if she was touched.

"Elsa, I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I didn't know… I… I swear!"

"Hey," Moana said gently, "We'll work this out!"

Aqua slumped further into the armchair. This was only going downhill for her. Now she had dragged her friends into this mess. She let out a slow shaky exhale. She didn't think she could cry anymore but there she was, tearing up and one last blow away from a full blown breakdown. Moana gave a pained look to both Aqua and Elsa. She knew how much this was hurting the two women. Neither of them liked to talk about painful things. Bottling it up wasn't going to help either of them.

"I… I don't know what to do," Aqua whispered.

"Why don't you go get some sleep?" Moana suggested.

"But-"

"We all need a few hours of shut eye. And you in particular look like death warmed over."

Aqua tried to smile but it felt more like a grimace. She gave a rather pathetic nod as Maona helped her to her feet and led her back to her room. Aqua hated feeling like her friends were treading carefully because of her. Like she was made of broken glass but truly she couldn't take one more hit like this or she would lose her mind. By the time she had laid down and her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep.


End file.
